Pruebas de vida
by eclipse total
Summary: Courtney sufrió la perdida del amor de su vida de la peor forma, de la peor forma, un accidente automovilistico. ¿Podrá sobrevivir a la vida sin tener a su ser amado cerca de ella?, ¿o la depresion será más fuerte?


Hola! bueno, ejem... este one-shot me salio largo, al principio iba a ser un song-fic para concursar pero como me iba a salir muy largo decidí dejarlo como simple one-shot... así además sirve de que lo puedo subir a la página

_**Advertencias: **_Este es un verdadero MELODRAMA, y al principio pensé que sería pura tragedia pero al final quisé aportar algo para la cultura y seguridad social e intenté agregarle un mensaje, aunque al fin de cuentas tal vez sean dos los que se puedan encontrar. Hay una tragedia desde el inicio pero no pienso poner otra muerte... Mmm... esto contiene toques DxC aunque no lo es en sí pues solo se trata de Courtney... debo admitir que hasta para mí esto esta triste *snif*... en serio, si son muy sentimentales corren el riesgo de llorar y llorar y aún más si son fans DxC, pues consideremos esto como un DxC tragico, bastante T-T

Ahora si, con todo (o eso creo) arreglado, lean si es que quieren seguir... ah lo olvidaba:

_'Cursivas' _- pensamientos de Courtney

normal - narración

_**Disclaimer:**_ TDI no me pertenece

**PRUEBAS DE VIDA**

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, una joven morena y castaña se encontraba sentada en la sala de un hospital, sus codos eran apoyados por sus rodillas y ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio en la sala, la joven lloraba desconsoladamente, los presentes ahí querían ayudarla pero… ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que acaba de enterarse de que no volverá a ver jamás a su amado?

- Vamos hija – le hablaba una mujer – escucha… él debe de… - no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida

- ¿Él qué mamá? ¿Debe estar en un lugar mejor? – preguntó con incontenibles sollozos - No puedo calmarme… él no regresará, me he quedado sola

- Courtney – susurró la mujer

- No madre, él me comprendía, me apoyaba en todo… aunque papá y tú nunca lo aceptaron él me amaba

- Pues supéralo… eso no era más que un enamoramiento adolescente, aún no sabemos cómo es posible que salieras con un delincuente

Courtney ya no quiso escuchar, salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin detenerse, sin querer escuchar las suplicas de su madre.

_'¿Por qué? Se dice que la vida es difícil pero… ¿Por qué suceden estas cosas? ¿Es acaso que esto es lo que normalmente le dicen pruebas de vida? ¿Qué caso tienen…? ¿Qué caso pueden tener las pruebas de vida si esta se acaba en ese momento?'_

Courtney no tenía a dónde correr, su novio esa tarde la había dejado en su casa después de una cita que tuvieron ¿Quién le iba a decir que después de eso tendría un accidente? ¿Y de esa magnitud? ¿Quién iba a decirle que la próxima vez que lo viera sería moribundo en una camilla de hospital, para luego saber que no lo volvería a ver jamás?

- Duncan – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, no tenía a dónde ir, no le quedó más opción que regresar a su casa, en donde solo estaba su hermano.

_'¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué hare si no te tengo más? Sin tu compañía no seré más que un fantasma… comeré… dormiré… incluso respiraré como todo ser humano… pero no podré vivir…'_

Llegó a su casa y en cuanto su hermanito menor le abrió la puerta Courtney se lo sacó de su camino y corrió rápidamente a su cuarto. Se tumbó a la cama y seguía llorando ocultando algunos ocasionales sollozos bajo la almohada.

_'… Un fantasma… eso seré… una muerta en vida'_ – fue lo último que pensó esa noche antes de quedar vencida por el cansancio.

Eso ya hacía dos meses…

_'Te necesito Duncan…'_

La morena seguía mal, no hablaba, no comía bien, comenzó a ser indiferente ante todo.

_'Sin ti no soy la misma…'_

- ¿Courtney? – la que siempre había sido su mejor amiga se encontraba preocupada

- ¿Sí? – preguntó sin voltear a verla, su mirada era inexpresiva, parecía un zombi, todos los que la conocían estaban preocupados sin saber a lo que se debía su repentino cambio de actitud, y su repentino cambio de personalidad… Todos excepto la rubia que se encontraba junto ella

- Sabes que a Duncan no le gustaría verte así – le dijo la oji-miel a su amiga – no lo conocía como lo hacías tú pero… a ti te conozco y confío en qué sí salías con él era porque Duncan ciertamente tenía su parte amable

_'Lo que Bridgette dice es cierto… Duncan, hace ya dos meses que te fuiste de mi lado, solo tú y Bridg me comprenden de verdad… pero no es lo mismo, quiero mucho a Bridgette pero ¿Una hermana del alma puede ocupar ese hueco que existe en la mía? ¿Una persona que no comparte lazos de sangre conmigo puede tomar ese lugar que ni mi propia familia puede? No, esa parte de mi alma que te llevaste contigo no podrá ser llenado jamás… solo lo será una vez que nos volvamos a encontrar.'_

La morena sonrió con amargura llevándose un chocolate a la boca.

- Court, soy tu amiga así que no pienses que lo digo por criticarte pero… comienzas a engordar un poco – le dijo lo más sutil posible – tal vez debas dejar de comer chocolates

- No como mucho chocolate, es solo qué… me sentí en la extraña necesidad de consumir un poco de ello – dijo sin voltear a verla en ningún momento – últimamente no como mucho, no me da mucha hambre aunque…

- ¿Aunque qué…? – preguntó Bridgette interesada en lo que su amiga le decía

- Aunque no tenga hambre a las horas en que normalmente como, esta última semana me ha dado por comer cosas extrañas

- ¿Cosas extrañas? – preguntó extrañada enarcando una ceja

- Sí… es muy extraño – dijo antes de llevarse ese último chocolate a la boca

Lo masticaba tranquilamente, y después de varias masticadas lo tragó, sin embargo con ese último chocolate un malestar la atacó de repente, se llevó una mano al estomago sintiendo como si se moviera

La rubia vio como de repente su amiga se levantó y corrió rumbo al baño - ¡COURTNEY! – Le gritó con la esperanza de que la escuchara, al ver que la morena desaparecía de su vista no dudó ni un segundo más en tratar de seguirla.

La había perdido hace unos segundos, pasó rápidamente por el baño y escuchó como alguien vomitaba, cuando se asomó se encontró con su amiga vomitando en el lavamanos que se encontraba con la llave abierta, Courtney se sostenía con dificultad del mueble con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha la tenía sobre su estomago.

- Te dije que no comieras tanto chocolate – le reprochó la rubia acercándose para posar su mano en el hombro de la castaña para hacerle saber que se encontraba con ella

_'Hace ya unos días que me siento extraña… ¿Qué me está pasando?'_

Tres meses…

Ahora habían pasado tres largos meses, y las cosas no mejoraban.

_'Ya no aguanto más Duncan… ahora no solo no como, sino que ahora tampoco duermo… no duermo por pensar en ti, en las noches siempre parece que te veo, aunque sé que no es así…'_

Courtney se encontraba en su cuarto, sola, su hermano había tenido su práctica de karate y su mamá lo había llevado.

_'¿Prueba de vida? Bridgette no deja de decirme que eso fue… pero, a partir de esa noche yo ya no tengo vida'_

A pesar de su desequilibrio alimenticio, muchos le habían hecho notar que comenzaba a engordar rápidamente. La morena sostenía entre sus manos un frasco.

_'Estoy desesperada, a pesar de no tener una vida… me siento débil, y eso duele'_

Se llevó una mano al vientre, sentía una molestia ahí desde hace un tiempo, no precisamente desagradable, era algo extraño, de vez en vez sentía como si algo se moviera en una parte que no sabía distinguir si pertenecía precisamente a su estomago, eso le daba nauseas, ya había vomitado varias veces en la semana… Estaba hart, no quería seguir sintiendo eso, seguramente era producto de su desesperación por no tener a Duncan cerca.

Sin pensarlo realmente, abrió el frasco y sacó una pastilla

_'Sé que pronto estaremos juntos… Duncan'_

Se llevó la pastilla a la boca, otra pastilla pasó del frasco a la mano morena…

La segunda pastilla pasó también a su boca…

Una tercera pastilla tuvo el mismo destino…

De nuevo…

Otra más…

Una última pastilla y su cuerpo ya no soportó, se desplomó inconsciente en el piso…

¿Cómo había sido qué las cosas terminaron así?

Ella lo había pasado todo en su relación, al principio no le agradaba. Cuándo ya eran novios pasaron la típica pelea sobre la privacidad que uno de ellos le exigía al otro. Después de un tiempo Duncan la traicionó con Gwen, una de sus mejores amigas.

Recordar eso último era lo que más le dolía, Duncan la traicionó por pasar un 'buen rato' con esa chica gótica, quién sonaba sincera cuando le explicó que ella nunca quiso traicionarla como amiga… está claro que Courtney, aunque terminó por perdonarla, nunca volvió a creer en todo a Gwen

Después de todo eso, Courtney y Duncan solucionaron su problema, y aunque pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la confianza entre pareja volviera… Las cosas se solucionaron

Courtney nunca había podido olvidar esa cena romántica con la que Duncan volvió a conquistarla, una cena a la luz de la luna llena, eso había sido muy romántico, y para Duncan mostrar ese lado dulce y romántico nunca fue cosa fácil.

Esa noche ninguno había regresado a su casa, sino hasta el día siguiente… los padres de Courtney estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de que su hija primogénita se había ido a pasar una noche con el 'delincuente' como ellos le decían. Sin embargo, una sonrisita tonta permaneció en su rostro el resto del día, cosa que le había bastado a su hermano para burlarse de ella

'Abre los ojos Courtney' – pudo ser su imaginación pero por un momento pensó escucharlo, su voz – 'Aún no es tiempo de vernos de nuevo' – eso último no pudo dejarla más sorprendida

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sentía los parpados pesados y lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido de una aparato a su costado. El olor a alcohol etílico inundó sus fosas nasales comprobando así que el lugar en que se encontraba era un hospital.

'¿Estoy viva? Pero ¿Cómo…?'

- ¡Courtney! - Escuchó la voz de su casi-hermana

- ¿Qué hago aquí Bridgette? – preguntó sin voltear a verla

- No lo puedo creer – fue lo único que dijo su amiga – COURTNEY… ¡ME CUESTA CREER QUE INTENTARAS SUICIDARTE!

-Sssh estamos en un hospital – le dijo aún sin querer voltear a verla

- Me vale que estemos aquí… ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí? ¡COURTNEY! – le gritó al ver que no parecía hacerle caso – Yo fui a buscarte y me encontré con la casa sola, sabía que debías seguir en ahí, por eso entré a la casa y subí a buscarte… Court, ¡CASI TE MATAS!

En la boca de Courtney se formó una sonrisa amarga - ¿sabes Bridgette? De eso se trata el suicidio

Un minuto de silencio, Courtney por fin volteo a ver a Bridgette, la rubia se encontraba con la cabeza baja. Bridgette tenía cosas IMPORTANTES que decirle pero no encontraba las palabras correctas

- Court… ¿Duncan y tú se protegieron? – soltó la pregunta de golpe

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó la morena enarcando una ceja

- Vamos Court, sabes a lo que me refiero – un minuto de silencio – Cuando tuviste relaciones con Duncan ¿Se protegieron?

- ¡¿Qué? – Courtney estaba confundida ¿Qué tenía eso que ver en ese momento? Buscó los ojos miel de su amiga tratando de descifrar por que la veía así, era la primera vez que veía esa mirada… como una verdadera hermana mayor ve a su hermana menor después de que la segunda hiciera algo de lo que sabe se arrepentirá. Pero… ¿Qué…?

Después de unos segundos de silencio Courtney se quejó de un dolor en el vientre, se apretaba fuertemente con ambos brazos como si eso detuviera el dolor - ¿Sabes Court? – le preguntó la voz de la rubia – Me di cuenta de eso desde hace un mes cuando los síntomas empezaron a presentarse

Courtney ya se había vuelto a acostar, una de sus manos seguía en su vientre - ¿Síntomas? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó confundida, su amiga miraba fijamente la mano que Courtney había dejado en el vientre.

Fue ahí que Courtney se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron de la impresión. Su mano seguía inconscientemente sobre su vientre, no pudo estar más asustada

- ¿Lo… lo mate? – preguntó la morena a su amiga haciendo que la segunda al fin reaccionara, de los ojos de Courtney salían lágrimas que no pudo controlar más

_'Duncan… yo… yo… ¡Oh cielos! Ahora… ¿Qué haré?... creo que acabo de matar a un inocente que no tuvo la culpa de nada… soy una tonta'_

- Court, cálmate, no has matado a nadie – la tranquilizó Bridgette – sin embargo... aunque ambos estén vivos, el doctor dice que pudiste causarle algún daño a causa de esas pastillas con las que trataste de envenenarte

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se preguntó en voz alta – Bridgette ¿Qué hago ahora? Si no me maté yo, ahora sí que me matan en mi casa – de sus ojos salían cada vez más lágrimas – no puedo tener a este bebe Bridgette

- ¿Qué dices? – Bridgette sonaba… ¿indignada? – Courtney, ese bebe es tu responsabilidad, es un ser inocente que no merece morir antes de ver la luz del sol solo porque no quieras la responsabilidad de cuidarlo

- Pero Bridgette… ¡TENGO TAN SOLO 16 AÑOS! – Le espetó entre lágrimas – En cuanto mis padres se enteren de esto tengo solo dos posibilidades… me matan o me sacan a patadas de la casa, con más razón al saber que me acosté con Duncan – susurró eso último con varias lágrimas en el rostro

Bridgette se sentía mal de ver a su casi-hermana llorar, la rubia no podía decir que comprendía el dolor de Courtney pero si sabía que debía apoyarla, porque las hermanas están para eso, la rubia se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó, la morena escondió su rostro en el hombro de Bridgette y comenzó a llorar sin privarse

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sentir ese molesto dolor de nuevo, el ser que se encontraba en su vientre estaba sufriendo… Courtney se separó de Bridgette para abrazarse a si misma tratando de soportar el dolo

Courtney recuéstate – le dijo su amiga recostándola lentamente – ya veremos después que hacemos, por el momento llamaré al doctor… debe saber que ya despertaste además – la vista de la morena se fijó en la rubia – ese dolor no me gusta para nada – y salió de la habitación dejándola sola

_'¿Ahora qué hago Duncan? No tengo tu apoyo pues aunque sé que aún siendo un delincuente tu me apoyarías… ya no te tengo aquí conmigo… pero, debo ser fuerte, no quiero que algo le pase a él… a tu hijo Duncan'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la actualidad todos esos recuerdos ya no dolían tanto como antes, extrañaba al que fue el amor de su vida pero no pudo dejarse vencer jamás, debía ser fuerte por ella y su hijo

- ¿Qué te trae aquí? – preguntó la morena que vestía con una bata blanca a la joven castaña que se encontraba frente a ella, a ambas solo las separaba el escritorio de madera

- No lo sé, sé que no les importo… no entiendo por qué me trajeron aquí – murmuró la menor, aparentaba tener tan solo 18 años de edad

- ¿Piensas que no les importas? ¿eso por qué? – siguió con el interrogatorio

- Deje de interrogarme – exigió la joven – usted no entiende lo que yo siento

- Yo te entiendo querida – le dijo la morena tras un suspiro – yo sé lo que es sentirse así pero… si tu familia te trajo aquí es porque está preocupada por ti

- ¿Cómo puede decirlo como si estuviera muy segura?

- Porque he pasado lo mismo que tú… y mi propio caso fue peor que el tuyo querida… mira, a nadie le eh contado de esto pero creo que a ti puede hacerte bien saberlo

- ¿De qué habla? – preguntó titubeante sin confiar mucho en lo que la morena le decía

- Quiero mostrarle algo señorita Douglass – le dijo la joven mujer a la par que agarraba un portarretratos y le enseñaba a la menor la foto que se encontraba en él

- ¿Es usted señorita Grifftin? – le preguntó la joven a Courtney

- Así es – le contestó la morena

- la niña… ¿Quién es? – refiriéndose a una niña que salía abrazada detrás de Courtney en dicha foto, tenía la piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro

- Se llama Pelenope, y es mi hija – le soltó a la chica de 18 años, la joven mantenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, fijó sus pupilas en una parte en particular de esa foto y se sorprendió más al ver a la niña con una manita mal, sus dedos estaban chuecos y la diferencia de tamaños se diferenciaba claramente a pesar de no aparentar mucha en la foto

- ¿Qué edad tiene? – preguntó la chica aún sorprendida

- Hoy cumple 6 años – le dijo Courtney

- ¿Qué? Pero si usted se ve joven…

- En realidad lo soy, tengo 23 años – le dijo la psicóloga quitándose los lentes que en la actualidad tanto la caracterizaba – me embarace de ella a los 16 años y nació un mes después de que cumpliera los 17 – la chica parecía en shock – su mano derecha… esa discapacidad fue culpa mía – admitió Courtney sacando del trance a la chica

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Courtney sonrió antes de comenzar su historia, hablando de Duncan, de cómo intentó suicidarse con sobredosis de pastillas para dormir y del daño que esa acción le había acarreado a su hija

- Tal como me lo imaginé, mis padres no lo aceptaron y me corrieron de la casa

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo es posible que la dejaran en la calle a pesar de estar embarazada? – preguntó la chica sorprendida

- Descuida, mi mejor amiga me ayudó mucho en esos momentos y… cuando tenía 5 semanas de embarazo me encontré a la madre de Duncan en un supermercado, la señora se sorprendió de verme con una panza de 5 meses y aunque él ya no estuviera ahí, fue su familia la que me brindo el apoyo que la mía se negó a darme – dijo cabizbaja – desde ese tiempo no eh sabido nada de mi familia

La joven guardó silencio, pensando en lo que su psicóloga acababa de decirle

- Fue por eso que me convertí en psicóloga – continuo Courtney – para ayudar a las personas que sufren de problemas como esos, me gusta pensar que le evito a las personas pasar por esa etapa en la que suicidarse parece ser la mejor idea… esa en realidad nunca lo será, no por nada los psicólogos la llamamos la fuerza falsa – la morena se volvió a poner los lentes – si algo te pasara siempre habrá alguien que sufra… en mi caso si bien a mi familia le hubiera dado igual, creo que Bridgette, mi hermana del alma, nunca me volvió a dejar sola, tal vez tenía miedo de que retomara esa tonta idea

De nuevo hubo silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, sino calmado, la menor parecía pensar en su cituacion, de repente fue Courtney quién se levantó y le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Sabes? Creo que te pareces mucho a mi cuando tenía esa edad… ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigas? – le preguntó a la joven tomándola de sorpresa – no es ningún truco de terapia ni mucho menos… solo quisiera que entre tú y yo pueda llegar haber una linda relación de amistad, lejos de ser una relación psicóloga-paciente

La chica mostró una sonrisa antes de levantarse ella también – supongo que está bien, ¿La sesión ha terminado? – le pregunta impaciente

- Así es… No te obligare a venir pero ya sabes que te espero mañana a la misma hora

- Vendré – dice la más joven levantando sus hombros restándole importancia antes de desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta

Una vez sola, Courtney se acercó a la ventana y se sentó junto a ella, deleitándose con ese panorama que ya no era nuevo para ella

_' Hace seis años que sucedió el accidente… hace seis años que no estás conmigo… y hace seis años que espero el día de nuestro reencuentro… pero no puedo dejarme morir, nos reencontraremos a su tiempo, pues Penny me necesita… desde que no estás ella se convirtió en mi razón de vida'_

- ¡Mami! – gritó una vocecita infantil, Courtney volteo la vista a la puerta encontrándose con una par de ojos azules

- ¡Penny! – exclamó feliz en cuclillas para abrazar a la pequeña que corría hacia ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mi tía Bridgette me trajo – refiriendo a la rubia que caminaba hacia ellas

- Penelope quería verte – le explicó la oji-miel en pocas palabras

_'¿Cómo vez Duncan? Tal vez no seamos una familia completa porque no estás tú… pero soy feliz con esta pequeña que es tu mismo reflejo, tiene esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto te caracterizaban y esa cabellera color negra'_

Hace ya un tiempo que planee ser psicóloga, para ayudar a la gente que lo necesite… ¿Crees que sea buena psicóloga? Bueno… supongo que eso el tiempo lo dirá, por el momento solo tengo un plan en mente'

- ¿Quieres ir al parque? – le pregunta la morena a la pequeñita

- ¿Me compraras un helado? – pregunta Penelope de forma inocente

- Si es lo que quieres – le contesta su mamá con una sonrisa

- ¡Siiiii! – exclama feliz la niña de 6 años - ¿Puedo pedir de doble sabor? Por mi cumpleaños – le preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos

- Mmm… - Courtney pareció pensarlo – ya veremos, vamos Bridgette – invitó también a la rubia

- ¿No debías trabajar? – preguntó la rubia

- No te preocupes, ya no tengo más consultas – le aseguró, Bridgette sonrió y aceptó esa invitación.

Y así la morena salió de su consultorio con la pequeña de seis años en brazos y seguida de Bridgette rumbo al jardín

**FIN**

_**Net: **_¿Qué opinan? ¿Triste? sí lo sé, como dije originalmente iba a ser un song-fic, me inspiré en la canción 'morire' de 'la factoria' ¿No la conocen? entonces deben ser de los que odian el reguetton U^^ pero... si no la quieren escuchar solo busquen la letra, esta re-bonita :D y habla de algo parecido al fic. Creanme, yo soy de las que no les gusta mucho el regetton, tengo una que otra excepción en esta música, y esta cancion es una de ellas...

Lo siento si los hice llorar T-T, yo casi lloro al escribirlo, incluso yo misma me preguntaba ¿En serio es posible que Courtney pueda llegar tan bajo? la depresion no es solo un estado de animo, sino una enfermedad D: los mensajes fueron:

1.- Todo en la vida se puede superar, y

2.- (esta fue la que salió sin que la pensara) cuidarse pues sin importar nada, en cualquier ocacion pueden llegar a embarazarse (bueno, las chicas xD obvio)

espero sus lindos reviews :D

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


End file.
